That's Not How I Saw It
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: [Previously called 'The Other Side'] There's not just one side to a story, there's always two. Or three. Or...well, you get my point. But have you ever wondered what the other person was thinking? Well, here's your chance to find out! There'll be lot's of Percabeth ones and other couples, and some funny ones too. Chapter 2: both of the Percabeth dances in the Titan's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this story is going to be a series of one-shots about what the other person is thinking. There'll be lot's of Percabeth ones and other couples, and some funny ones too. This one is Frank's side of finding Annabeth and Percy sleeping in the stables. It's one of my favorites, because you have to admit, it was one of the best parts in MOA. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

The Stable Incident

Frank's POV

Where could Percy and Annabeth be? Oh, gods, I hope that they weren't kidnapped by Gaea. Everyone was looking for Percy and Annabeth and we had already checked in almost every other room, except for the stables.

So naturally, I volunteered to look in the stables. "Guys, I'll check the stables."

So I ran downstairs and to the stables. I was just checking around the empty pegasus stalls when I suddenly heard a sigh. A satisfied sigh.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh, please no...

I walked slowly to the back of the stables and...oh schist!

Percy and Annabeth were asleep with a blanket over them. Annabeth was practically laying on top of Percy, and Percy had his arms around Annabeth.

Well...at least they had the decency to put their clothes back on...

I had no idea what to do. I would've gone back upstairs and asked someone else to check the stables, but I had already announced to everyone that I would be checking the stables. If I went back up there and asked someone else to do it, Leo would never let this one down.

So I spoke my mind. "Oh...you are in so much trouble." I actually didn't know I was talking out loud until Annabeth shifted and raised her head.

"What...?" Percy blinked a few times. "Oh, we just fell asleep."

I swallowed and then averted my eyes. "Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped. We've been scouring the ship. When Coach Hedge finds out-oh, gods, you've been here all night?" I couldn't help it. I mean...finding them in this position is pretty...uh, suggestive.

"Frank!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her face was tinted pink. "We just came down here to talk. We fell asleep. Accidentally. That's it."

"Kissed a couple times." Percy added. I bit back my tongue from saying, only a couple times?

"We'd better..." I pointed to the stable doors. "Uh, we're supposed to meet for breakfast. Would you explain what you did...I mean didn't do? I mean...I really don't want that faun...I mean satyr-to kill me." I ran out of the stables as fast as I could.

Percy and Annabeth followed me and explained what had happened (or what didn't happen...I'm still not sure that they didn't lie to us).

Jason and Piper weren't mad, mostly relieved. Leo couldn't stop grinning and muttering, "Classic. Classic."

But Hazel seemed scandalized, probably because she's from the 1940s. She kept fanning her face and I noticed that she wouldn't meet Percy's eyes.

Of course, Coach went ballistic. Percy was obviously trying not to laugh as Coach yelled.

"Never in my life!" Coach bellowed. He was waving his bat and knocked over a plate of apples. "Against the rules! Irresponsible!"

"Coach," Annabeth said, "It was an accident. We were talking, and we fell asleep."

"Besides," Percy added, "you're starting to sound like Terminus." I almost laughed at that part. Coach really did sound like Terminus.

Hedge narrowed his eyes. "Is that an insult, Jackson? 'Cause I'll-I'll terminus you, buddy!"

Percy was doing a really bad job trying not to laugh. "It won't happen again, Coach. I promise."

We began to discuss dreams and such at the table. Afterwards, before I went with Hedge and Percy to Atlanta in search of the ocean, Leo pulled me to the side.

He handed me a piece of paper and a gold coin.

"What's this?" I asked Leo.

Leo smiled innocently. "It's directions on how to Iris-Message Camp Half-Blood's therapist. After finding Percy and Annabeth in that...promising position, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Leo walked away laughing, and I had to admit, it was kind of funny. But, let me tell you, ever since that day, I pray to the gods that I will never have to find anyone in that situation ever again.

* * *

**Haha, I love that part...it's such a classic. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this one-shot is going to be Annabeth's POV on the two dances in the Titan's Curse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth's POV

"We're three powerful demigods." Thalia was saying. We were at Westover Hall on a mission to get a couple of demigods Grover reported finding. "Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing?" I asked warily. I don't dance. That's just something I don't do. Unless, you know, it's with Luke...or Percy...

Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and then made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"

Grover frowned. "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Can't you play, like Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance."  
"But I can't dance!" Grover protested.

"You can if I'm leading." Thalia smirked and grabbed his hand. "Come on, goat boy."

Grover yelped as she pulled him away to the dance floor.

I smiled, watching them. I never realized how much I missed Thalia.

"What?" Percy asked me.

"Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back."

I turned back to Percy and examined him. I hadn't gotten a good look at him in the car. I had grown taller than him since the last time I saw him, and I didn't like that. It was kind of weird.

I pulled off my hat and let my hair tumble down onto my shoulders. Percy got a bit of a dazed look in his eyes but it disappeared quickly. It must've been my imagination.

"So..." Percy trailed off. "Um, design any good buildings lately?"

My eyes widened. "Oh my gods, Percy. At my new school, I get to take a 3-D design as an elective, and there's this cool computer program." I continued telling Percy how I designed a huge monument. I kept talking but I noticed Percy had a hard time listening. Well, I guess it could be pretty hard to understand all this stuff at our age unless you're a child of Athena.

"Yeah, uh, cool." Percy said. "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?"

A dark feeling overwhelmed me. "Well, maybe, if I don't-"

"Hey!" Thalia interrupted me. She was slow dancing with Grover, and Grover kept tripping over his feet and kicking Thalia accidentally.

"Dance, you guys!" Thalia called. "You look stupid just standing there!" Dance with Percy? What if he doesn't want to?

Percy glanced at me nervously and then at the girls who were walking around the gym.

"Well?" I asked, getting impatient. Is he going to ask me or not?

"Um, who should I ask?"

I groaned mentally and punched him in the gut. "Me, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's face got a little red. "Oh. Oh, right." Gods, he's so stupid.

We walked out onto the dance floor. Percy put a hand on my hip and I held his other hand. Percy's looked really nervous and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to bite." I said. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"

Percy didn't answer.

We moved around for a few minutes. Percy kept looking off in the distance, probably trying to ignore the fact that I'm taller than him. And I was trying to ignore that too.

"What were you saying earlier?" Percy finally struck up a conversation. "Are you having trouble at school or something?"

He looked genuinely worried and that made my heart flutter a little. Stop it! I told my heart mentally.

I pursed my lips and answered Percy's question: "It's not that. It's my dad."

"Uh-oh. I thought it was getting better with you two. Is it your stepmom again?"

I sighed. "He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took this stupid new job researching for a World War I book. In San Francisco."

"So he wants you to move out there with him?"

"To the other side of the country." And all the way across the country from you, I added mentally. "And half-bloods can't live in San Francisco. He should know that."

Percy blinked. "What? Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. How does he not know? "You know. It's right there."

"Oh." Percy said. I could tell that he still didn't know what I was talking about, but that was normal. "So...you'll go back to living at camp or what?"

"It's more serious than that, Percy. I...I probably should tell you something."

I didn't want to look him in the eyes, so I looked for Bianca and Nico di Angelo. But they weren't there.

I froze. "They're gone."

"What?"

Percy looked over to where the di Angelos were.

"We have to get Thalia and Grover!" I looked around frantically. "Oh, where'd they dance off to? Come on!"

As I ran off looking for them, I couldn't ignore missing the feeling of Percy's hand in mine and his other hand on my waist. That was probably my imagination too.

* * *

I had just finished talking to Thalia. She seemed really happy about being a Hunter of Artemis. Though it'll be sad not to see her as much, I'm happy for her.

I decided to find Percy. I started walking around and asking around until I found him...talking to my mom. What?

"Percy!" I called, running up to hi. "Oh...Mom."

"I will leave you." Mom said, though she looked pretty mad. "For now."

She turned and walked away into the crowd.

I shifted on my feet nervously. "Did she give you a hard time?"

"No." Percy said slowly. "It's...fine."

I could tell he was lying. He's pretty bad at it. He doesn't look at you in the eyes and fiddles with his hands.

I studied Percy. His jet black hair was messed up, but that's pretty normal. His sea-green eyes were bright as usual, but they seemed a bit darker, probably from holding the sky. Though they're still just as beautiful as before...no. I can't think of his eyes as beautiful! He's my best friend! I can't think of him that way...can I?

I touched the new streak of gray in his hair that matched mine perfectly. The burden we share from holding up the sky. I still can't believe that Percy did that for me. I mean, I know that we're best friends and all, but holding up the sky? That's so...brave.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Did my mom do this to him? Maybe it was about earlier, right before Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis. He was freaking out and was trying to tell me something, but couldn't say it.

"So," I said after a long silence. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

Percy looked around the room. "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And...I think I owe you a dance."

I tried to stop my heart from doing a gymnastic routine. I smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."

Percy took my hand and pulled me close. The song change to a hopeful love song. I wondered what he heard.

As we danced, I looked over Percy's shoulder and saw Aphrodite. She winked, giggled, and disappeared. Styx. That can't be good.

**I have always wondered what Percy would've said to Annabeth if Athena didn't talk to him before. Anyways, Read and review!**


End file.
